Lovers Winter Chill
by Emmy1512
Summary: The next installment in the Olympic Gods relay. Goddess: Aphrodite. Set before the source blood - will Nikola have the courage to tell Helen how he really feels?


AN - So here is my lovely installment in the Olympic Gods relay. Last week always-smiling-sam assigned me Aphrodite (now anyone would think she wanted smut out of me ;) Hehe)

Next in line is our beautiful Dobby-the-HAP and I assign her Hephaestus.

Without any further ado I present Lovers Winter Chill

* * *

Nikola's hands stung as the cold winter wind London produced blew against them. Rubbing them together, he could almost hear Helen's chastising voice telling him how silly it was to leave his gloves behind when he knew there was a snow storm coming across. In his haste and excitement he'd run from his room without them. He couldn't bring himself to mind though, anticipation for today's events coursing through him. A soft hand touched him on the back, recognising the touch immediately he pushed away his instinct to be repulsed by the contact and instead a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he turned as quickly as he could without seeming overly enthusiastic.

"Helen…" Nikola said softly, drinking in the beauty of her reddened cheeks and flowing hair.

Helen's smile stretched wide, her warm breath turning the cold air in front of her to smoke. "You forgot your gloves…" she said with a disapproving glance to his hands. "We should go back before we…"

"No, no. I don't need them. The walk to my… surprise… isn't far." Nikola held out his arm. Regarding it for a moment, Helen reached out her hand, wrapping it around his forearm and looked at him.

"Well, shall we?"

The walk was brisk, the two of them desperate to get out of the cold. The storm front was moving forward and by Nikola's calculations they had just over three hours until they had to be back at their respective homes. As they approved an old cottage with a rickety gate, Nikola pulled a rusted key from his pocket. Pushing the gate open, he motioned for Helen to walk in front of him. She made her way to the front door before turning around to observe the barren front yard. The trees had lost their leaves for winter and the rose bushes were cold and frosted. Despite the cold and the chilled yard, the house had a warm and welcoming feel to it.

Nikola bent by the gate, lifting three logs and carrying them under his arm. Reaching out the key, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Helen access. She looked around at the empty house before looking at Nikola confused. He smiled at her. "Walk through the foyer to the last room. I'll be right behind you, I'm just bring in more wood."

Helen took a tentative step forward, peering around her as she moved. Curiosity raged through her with each step until she finally came to the end of the hall. Walking in, she gasped. Spread over the floor were cushions and throws, in the centre a platter of cheese and biscuits and fruit covered with netting, wine in a crystal decanter with two matching wine glasses. Nikola's footsteps approached from behind and Helen spun around.

"How… Why?"

Nikola grinned. "Shall I take it you like my preparations?"

"It's beautiful Nikola, I simply… I don't understand why."

Nikola shook his head. "You always underestimate the impact you have on people, my Helen. This is a thank you. I've known you a year now, and this year has been the first where I've found my life feeling full and complete. Your friendship, your constant forgiveness for every single time I've acted like… like a… I'm not sure of the English word."

"I know what you're trying to say."

Nikola nodded this time and took a step forward. "You're the most caring and understanding person I know. I wanted to do something to show the love I feel for you."

Helen coughed. "Love?" Shock covered her face.

Nikola took a step back, sadness filling his eyes. "I… yes. I thought you knew." Embarrassment filled him, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that turned and jumped making him feel physically ill.

"I… I honestly didn't. It's… not a bad thing. Just… unexpected."

"Do you not feel the same way?"

Helen looked at the cushions set up and back to Nikola. "Why don't we sit down with wine, enjoy the food, and talk about this?"

Once comfortable with a fire roaring, Helen slipped her shoes off, beckoning for Nikola to do the same. Sitting close to him, Helen put her hand on his arm. "How long?"

Nikola sighed. "I think I started falling in love with you the first moment I saw you. Surely by the end of our first conversation I was head over heels in love with you. Over the year that's deepened to not just a boy-like love, but a deep, burning, passionate desire to call you mine."

Without words or thought, Helen leaned forward, pressing her lips against his gently, tasting the wine and taking in every scent that was so purely Nikola. Nikola gasped as they parted, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"I love you, Nikola. With all my heart."

No more words were spoken as he claimed her lips, his hand tangling through her hair, an arm wrapping around her to pull him as close to each other as their clothes would allow. He could feel Helen's chest heave against him with each short breath she took between their kisses, and as his lips left her mouth and kissed her cheek, then her ear, and onto her neck, soft sweet moans left her mouth.

"Nikola…" Helen managed out as her hands roamed his chest, slowly unbuttoning the thick cotton shirt that stopped her hands from feeling the skin they were so desperate for. When the shirt was finally undone Helen pushed it back, her arms wrapping around his bare waist pulling her against her letting them fall back against the cushions. His teeth nipped against the skin pulled tight against her collarbone as his hands pushed up her skirts. Helen's hands moved helped, bunching them up as Nikola's hands moved to untie her pantaloons, pulling them down with a swift move of her body, exposing her naked flesh to the chill of the air. Goose pimples covered her legs from the cold, and soon for another reason as Nikola's fingers brushed over the wetness he was causing. Gauging her reactions, Nikola slid a finger against her more firmly, stroking down before circling her entrance gently. Moans became louder as Helen's eyes closed and her head fell back. A soft cry escaped her as his finger entered her, followed by a second. Laying down against her, Nikola returned his lips to hers while moving his fingers inside her gently, softly, not wanting to hurt her. His fingers slid out and then in again, his lips stifling her moans as he arched them up, stroking against her walls. He could feel the reactions inside her, tell from the way her back arched that she was close when suddenly he felt her hands fumbling at his trousers.

"Please… Nikola… We… I love you…"

He sat up, undoing his pants swiftly and discarding them to the side. He lay himself between her legs, pressing against her wet entrance. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, my sweet Helen. With all I have and all I ever will." With that he pushed forward gently, watching her intently for any sign of pain. After a small wince, he slowed, allowing her to adjust to him before pulling out and thrusting back in again, slowly, softly, enjoying the feel of her around him. Something he'd dreamt of for so long.

Soft and gently, he moved inside her before the desire for more over came him and he found himself thrusting harder. Helen's moans filled the air and he could feel her tightening around him. Her hands where on his waist, her nails digging into his sides. Her walls spasmed around him, and Nikola felt himself come undone. With a groan he gave one lust thrust before laying down, rolling to the side and holding her against his chest.

"With all my heart, with everything I have, and everything I ever will. Forever. I promise."


End file.
